Hakuouki Kittens
by applejuicechan
Summary: Olive, a young survivor of a terrible storm that destroyed her hometown and killed her parents stumbles across a box of many strange kittens...


Hakuouki Fanfiction:

Character:

Olive Patterson  
>Age:15<br>Height: 5ft 3in (Same height as Heisuke)  
>Weight: 120lbs<br>Blood type: B+  
>Illness(?): Hashimoto's disease<br>(Hashimoto's disease is a condition in which your immune system attacks your thyroid, a small gland at the base of your neck below your Adam's apple. The thyroid gland is part of your endocrine system, which produces hormones that coordinate many of your body's activities.

The resulting inflammation from Hashimoto's disease, also known as chronic lymphocytic thyroiditis, often leads to an underactive thyroid gland (hypothyroidism). Hashimoto's disease is the most common cause of hypothyroidism in the United States. It primarily affects middle-aged women but also can occur in men and women of any age and in children.)

Eyesight: Far sighted, lazy eye (Dude, she wears glasses)  
>Reflexes: Very good<p>

Hair color: brown  
>Eye color: ranges from a very dark sea blue to a very light, almost gray blue<br>Skin tone: I'll admit, she's kinda pale...  
>Skin Markings(?): Lots of molesbeauty marks, really pale freckles (Great...She's like Yuki from Blue Exorcist...)

Body:

Chest size: Barley an A...(it's small)  
>Arms: normal sized, I guess..<br>Hands: Small, dainty  
>Waist: uhhh...not bad?<br>Bottom: She's pretty well endowed there...(Do she got da booty? She doooo!)  
>Legs: Short, muscular from Track, and, just her bouncing off of the walls<br>feet: kinda big...

Fave Food: Anything spicy...to be specific Meatloaf and hot wings  
>Fave Flower: Cherry Blossoms and Carnations<br>Face Scent: Cherry Blossom, Bubble Gum, The Ocean  
>Fave Color(s): Blue, green, yellow<br>Clothing Style: Very cute, quirky, kinda Lolita(ish), baggy sweaters, hats, colorful leggings, dresses, polka dots, stripes, ruffles, converse, combat boots, cute socks, anime / band T-shirts, bows, cute accessories.  
>mehhh/set?id=115607788  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Personality: Olive is a very kind, loyal girl. She makes very friends easily, even though she's quiet and awkward around strangers. She's very innocent when it comes to talking about sex-even though, she knows what it's about. She doesn't usually notice the faults in people, and, feels bad when she does. She looks up to her older peers, some times, like role modals. (She fangirls a little when they praise her)  
>She's very naïve- a bit too much for her own good.<br>Olive can be too trusting and caring with people.  
>She loves kids to death and hopes to have a few when she's older.<br>Very creative and crafty.  
>Can be easily annoyed or angered- bottles it up until she explodes.<br>Olive has been known for being laid back and happy, but, she can be a huge perfectionist and mentally breaks down if she messes something up. She's a very smart girl and has always gotten good grades and honor roll. She tries very hard in classes, and, doesn't talk out of turn. She's extremely quiet in class.  
>She doesn't have very good self esteem, and, often, puts herself down.<br>Gets lonely easy...

Hobbies: Drawing, singing, acting, writing stories, reading, making crafts, playing sims

Chapter 1:

"What the h*** is this?!" a small, black kitten howled in anger as the others around him flinched at his outburst.  
>"Really, Hijikata-kun quit yelling!" a burgundy colored cat retorted, narrowing his green eyes in amusement.<p>

Hijikata turned toward the small feline, prepared to claw out his eyes right at that moment.

"Souji, aren't you the least bit concerned?!"

He flicked his whiskers, deep in thought before looking up at the vice commander.

"Of course~" he smirked "but, you still don't have to be loud...Mean old Hijikata-san, scaring Chizuru..."

He slinked over to said cat, Chizuru-a fluffy brown kitten with big brown eyes, and slung a paw over her tiny shoulders.

"E-Ehh?!" the female squirmed under his arm "I- I'm not scared...a-and you shouldn't tease Hijikata-san like that!' she stuttered.

"Pfft! But, it's too fu-"

Another kitten spoke.

"I believe we have more pressing matters to ten to at this moment." Sannan, a light grey kitten said, being quite right.

What was once, the Shinsengumi, was now a bunch of pitiful, little kittens. To make matters worse, they had no idea how they came to be this way, or, where they even were. Let alone, how long they'd stay like this.,

Hijikata sighed and looked around at his surroundings.

Yup, they were all here.

Sannan, Chizuru, and Okita were all close to him, and, the others weren't too far away-considering that they were all in an enclosed space. Osen-chan and Kimigiku-san stood near Chizuru, attempting to make the situation lighter by starting a conversation, while the three oni sat in one corner, glaring at the others.

"Were in some sort of crate.." He mused, uneasy of the situation.

"You think so?~"

Chapter 2:

"I'm bored" I thought to myself as I clomped my bare feet against the hard wood flooring of my home.

Everyone had left for the day, and,wouldn't be back until very late.  
>"Hm, let's see"<p>

Kaitlyn, Kira, Ashley, and Becky where all at the grocery store, and should be back home at 7.

Patrick was staying the night at his friend, Trent's.

Aly was at the mall with a few friends- who KNOWS when she'd be back.

Tyler, Deidara, Michael, and, Anthony are at the junkyard, working on the van...

"yup! Just me..." I mused, flopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Channel 7 flickered onto the screen, showing the familiar images of flooded streets and toppled over trees. The cars, floating in the water.

"Today, July, 8th, marks the anniversary of Isabella, the tropical storm that wiped out majority of the US-' the news reporter began before being cut off by Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls.

"Nope..." I muttered, feeling my eyes grow watery "I don't need to see THIS all again!"

I turned my attention to the Gravity Falls marathon. I loved show with a great passion-almost as much as I love my anime... It was always so bright and happy. Mabel always made me feel better about things. I felt myself smile at the cartoon girl. I wish I were like Mabel...

I'd normally be out shopping with Kaitlyn and the others. It'd be really fun too. Just a bunch of crazed otakus, trolling around Krogers. We usually ended up bringing back something unneeded, such as, a whole strawberry cheesecake.

However, I couldn't tag along this time because I'm sick. Sick with a fever, a cough, the pounding headache- typical sick stuff, I guess.

I had begged Kaitlyn to let me come, since she was twenty, and, technically, in our legal guardian.

As you can tell, she refused.

"Stupid germs! Makin' me all sick" I grunted, coughing a little after my outburst.

I really couldn't blame her,though.

Kaitlyn always gets worried when I'm sick. I don't know if it's because she's in charge. I mean, the girls twenty,and, has to look after more than 8 kids. That'd be tough for any MOM- let alone somebody who's not even given birth to a child.  
>I wouldn't say she's like a mom to me, maybe an older sister, but, she was the closest thing to a mom I had anyomore,<p>

Two years ago, that storm mentioned earlier, Isabella, destroyed most of Ohio, USA, leaving us without our families. The state took kids like us with nowhere to go, and, and, put us in these giant houses to live in, paid for our bills and food, aside from that, they leave us alone. And since Kaitlyn was an adult, they didn't send anyone to watch over us.

So, it is her job to get worried, I suppose.

"I'm starting to get hungry." I mused, walking into the kitchen and returning to the living room with a cold pizza slice from the fridge.

Soon after I finished it off it began to storm.

The whole house shook as lighting cracked across the sky. It must have knocked down a power line because our power flicked off, leaving me in the darkness of my home.  
>It was only 6:30 and light outside, so, I just ran onto the porch.<p>

" I think I'll just wait out here" I muttered, not wanting to go back into the dark house.

Chapter 3:

Olive shivered at the thought of the darkness in her home.  
>Suddenly, she heard a faint mewling from the bushes horizontal to her porch. It seemed to be a kittens...fighting?<p>

Olive jumped over the railing and ran toward the sound- ignoring the rain.

She pushed back some branches of the bush, and, found a large crate-One of the kittens was howling at another on the inside.

Without any hesitation, she ran back into the house, thumbled about until she found a hammer,and, went straight back to the small crate. She immediately took the pointy end of the hammer, and, lodged it in between the lid and the rest of it. After several tries, she had finally opened the crate. 14 kittens looked up at her in surprise as she picked it up and carried it to the porch-you can only ignore the lightning for so long.

Olive peered over the top of it curiously. Her face instantly, lit up.

"Omigawsh!" she squeeled in delight, startling a few kitties.

Her happy face softened as she picked up a fluffy, red one.

"Ah! I'm sorry guys!" she cooed, cradling the animal.

The male kitten seemed amused by her actions. He winked one of his gold eyes at her and licked her small hand.

'Aww' Olive thought ' why does the little guy seem familiar? I can't pit my finger on it.' she scratched behind his ears, receiving more little kisses.

"Can I call you Romeo?" she giggled, putting him back in the box.

He looked up at her in confusion.

"Romeo is a character in one of William Shakespear's most famous plays, Romeo and Juliet. He fell in love with Juliet, and, let's just say, he's got a way with words." she chuckled, picking up the box and carrying inside.

"Welcome to your new home" she sneezed, drying her glasses- wich had gotten wet in the rain. "I'm going to change, 'kay?" told the kittens before running upstairs, coming back down shortly after.

She was now, in a long, white, nightgown with old fashioned puffy sleeves. The nightgown being so long that it went to her ankles. Her long, brunette hair was damp from the rain.

"Geez...poor little things..." she mumbled as she picked up Romeo and dried him off- soon after, the others.

In total, there were 11 males and 3 girls.

"Oh, wow. There are 11 boys." the kittens seemed to look amongst each other, as if they were counting. The black kitten with purple eyes looked up at Olive and nodded.

"What? Are you in charge, or something?" she asked teasingly.

He growled and flicked his tail at her, annoyed.

"Oh, calm down Mr. Grumpy... I'll be back" she laughed, running into the bathroom and brushing her long, brown hair.

Question: Hey, it's me.

I'm trying to decide who Olive will end up with. If there's a character you think would look cute with her, who'd it be?  
>Please comment.<p>

Thanks, guys


End file.
